


The Bands of the Coalition

by PowerFailure



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Everyones kinda shitty, F/F, F/M, I literally have no clue where this is going, The Bands of the Coalition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerFailure/pseuds/PowerFailure
Summary: “Okay, so the good news is that your surprise concert went great, astounding even.” Kane compliments, sitting up straighter in his chair and shifting his eyes back down to the paper in front of him before continuing on.“The bad news is that your record sales are down and the music critics along with some very vocal fans think your new album kind of sounds like no doubt without Gwen Stefani.”“Wait, wasn’t Gwen Stefani like half the reason no doubt became popular?” Bellamy asks brows scrunching together, barely visible beneath his unkempt hair.“Exactly.”----------------------------------------------------Or the one where the famous band tries to get back to the basics which honestly they really barley had. By trying to infiltrate ‘The Bands of The Coalition’ in order to recruit the musical talent of the mysterious Heda and her band The Grounders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what this is and I've never actually written a fic but I kinda wanted to. So this is my shot in the dark may add to it may not idk man.

I’ve been on stage for exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes and the only reason I know that is because we’re belting out the last verse of the horrific love song that Finn wrote. Through some cosmic shitty luck or maybe just straight up karma the love song he had wrote and not so subtlety dedicated to me had blown up upon its release somehow going gold. Everyone pretty much agrees, it’s just popular because of all the false hype about the relationship that the fans think is going on between the two of us.

 News flash I wouldn’t date Finn even if they paid me and the record company did in fact try and pay me, its genius really the fans would eat it up the interviews, the merchandise, and the couple names.

It takes all my will power not to let that shutter of disgust race up my spine and even more self-control not to pull a face while on stages in front of the cheering crowd. The couple names had been the worst, what the hell is a flarke? It doesn’t even sound cute.

 That doesn’t matter now though, this train wreck of a song is the final one of the set and once it’s done I can finally get off this stage and away from these high powered lights. Honestly, it feels like I’m being cooked alive, it reminds me of the time Raven tried to amp up the power on the microwave in the tour bus but ended up turning it into a death box that melted everything you put in it.

I’m startled out of my wondering thoughts by the booming sound of Octavia’s drums and the high pitched whine of Bellamy’s guitar. That’s the outro of the song this is my cue then I’m home free hello, nap time.

When the lights dim I summon what strength I have left and step forward.” We are the Sky Crew” I proclaim voice echoing through the stadium ”and we’re off to crash land somewhere else , see you guys in space!!!”

It takes a second but then the crowd erupts into a frenzy and for a second I feel that burning sensation in my blood the ache to play more as long as there are people out there willing to listen. It only last for a second though and then it’s gone and all I want to do is get off the stage as fast as possible.

I risk a glance towards my band mates to see how they’re fairing, Ravens’ already dashed off stage, Bellamy's’ throwing glances at a few of the girls in the v.i.p section and Finn’s glancing at me like a love sick puppy probably because I’ve been avoiding him like the plague.

 Octavia on the other hand is still living in the moment like a true rock star and that coaxes a smile out of me even in my fatigued state. For a second I see a gleam in her eyes and I worry, last time I saw it she flung her-self off the stage and crowd surfed the entire arena. Security had been pissed and Kane our manger had made her swear to never do it again.

Instead I hear her bellow “Who wants a fucking drumstick?” from behind her oversized drum set.

Before I can intervene she’s flung the two sticks through the air with more force then I thought possible for a body that size. I briefly wonder how pissed Kane would be if a fan sued because they were blinded by one of Octavia’s drum sticks. Although my worries are quelled when the fans that seem to have caught the sticks instead let a boisterous cheer at their luck. I turn back around in time to see security rushing Octavia off stage before she has any more brilliant ideas that’ll end with us all in court and quickly move to follow them.

“You were incredible out there princess” Finn states tugging slightly on my sleeve to keep me from catching up with the others.

“Not really Finn, it was just a normal concert we’ve done like 100.” I tensely respond shifting out of his reach, his compliments should make my heart pump faster in glee but instead I feel like a trapped animal. Not to mention that the nickname is more irritating than charming.

“Clarke I really think-”

“Will you two hurry up we have to get out of here and to the airport pronto or else we’ll miss our meeting with Kane.” Its Octavia shouting once again unknowingly saving me from an awkward situation. She’s wrestled herself out of the grasp of the two exhausted looking security guards and now stands impatiently at the door surrounded by Raven and Bellamy.

I rush over to them with Finn trailing behind me, great now he looks like a kicked puppy that’s fuckin fantastic.

The crew makes quick work of the equipment and I really think that we should see about getting they’re pay increased because as far as band go we’re kind of a hot mess. Not like drugs or any of that crap but between Octavia’s smashing drum sets and throwing equipment and Raven’s not so legal fireworks that need to be stored this way or else . It can’t be easy and not to mention all our young adult drama they deal with to.

The tour bus is on the road in no time and no one talks to busy winding down from a stressful surprise concert, before I can really settle into my chair we’re already at the airport our team unloading the bus and shepherding us all into the jet with weird efficiency. Everyone is off the bus before me, sluggishly making their way over while I’m still trying to summon the strength to move and deal with what may happen in that jet. For a second I’m worried about being in a confined place I can’t get out of, Raven’s still giving me soul crushing glares, Finn’s still in puppy mode, and Octavia’s still hype from the concert. Really it’s a fucking time bomb and I fell asleep during the hurt locker so I have no clue how to diffuse a bomb. Opening the door to the jet, I don’t know how to describe the feeling of relief that washes over me when I enter the lounge and see that everyone is knocked out.

Bellamy is slouched over a table with a book that I assume he was going to start reading on the flight. Raven’s curled up in a corner in the far back right with a sleep mask that says “Sassy Bitch” in cursive fastened securely on her face. Finn’s taking up one of the two couches, head tilted back at an odd angle that causes his mouth to open letting out his irregular snore. If Finn’s sleeping position looks odd Octavia’s looks down right painful, her adrenaline must off plummeted and she just dropped on the spot because she’s half on half off the other couch face down in a pillow.

I take a seat in a row of seats unoccupied by the bodies of my band mates, the flight will take about 5 hours and that’s enough time for a decent nap. We can deal with all our shitty drama and angst after we talk to Kane. I mean we’re all adults’ right? We can have a civil discussion about stuff.

“This is your pilot speaking we wil-”

The pilot Wallace something I think starts to go through his regular sepal but my eyes already drooping shut and my limbs already feel heavy.  I won’t be able to stay awake much longer so I lean back in my seat making myself comfortable in a position that won’t have me waking up cranky and stiff. I last a whole minute before my mind goes blank and I can’t fight off sleep any more.


End file.
